The present invention relates to a game device for sequentially changing a game image over the course of time.
Conventional sports games include those allowing a game player (hereinafter referred to as a “gamer”) to supervise the formation of field players (hereinafter referred to simply as “players”) and the like in the game as a manager of a team rather than directly manipulating each player. In such a game, a computer runs a simulation based on the game parameter set for each player, and determines the result of the game.
The computer advances the simulation with the course of time, and sequentially updates the game image. While referring to the game image, the gamer performs game operations such as inputting an instruction to a player, changing players, and so on.
For the above-described type of conventional games, it is desired to achieve such that the gamer speeds up progress of the simulation when he/she is generally satisfied with each player's play, and set back the simulation to the normal speed when the game is about to reach the most interesting part or when he/she wants to give an instruction to a certain player with precise timing.
In conventional games, however, the process for producing a three-dimensional image is associated with a heavy load, and is time consuming. As a result, the process for advancing the simulation (environmental processing) can be performed only once in every vertical blanking period, and the progress speed of the simulation can be controlled only by increasing the time step advanced by one environmental process. In other words, the program module for environmental processing must be rewritten.